


Стремления и комплексы

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? — раздался голос рядом с Дереком. Он поднял взгляд и увидел молодого курносого паренька с живыми и яркими глазами. Глазами, которым он позавидовал. Не из-за красоты или цвета, а из-за той жизни и огня, которые сверкали в них.





	Стремления и комплексы

ㅤㅤРуки Дерека слегка подрагивали, костяшки были сбиты в кровь, а внутри все кипело. Клокотало от гнева и ярости, от агрессии. Хотелось разорвать собственного дядюшку Питера в клочья. Этот ублюдок отнял у него всё. Всё. Ни черта не осталось. Ни семейного бизнеса, ни сбережений, ни карьеры, ни репутации.

ㅤㅤДерек всегда был вспыльчивым, всегда вел себя на грани. Выходки и грубость делали его невыносимым. Потому у него не было ни друзей, ни близких. Да он и не стремился кого-то подпускать к себе. Вся его жизнь заключалась в работе и вечеринках. Пять дней в неделю он пахал, как лошадь, иногда не находя времени даже на сон. А по выходным, этим долгим, тягучим выходным, ему было одиноко. На него, помимо воли, накатывали воспоминания о семье, которая была когда-то. О матери. О сестрах. Ему хотелось выть, и Дерек находил утешение в алкоголе и случайных связях.

ㅤㅤА потом случился дядя Питер, единственный его родственник. И он забрал у него смысл жизни — его работу. Плевать на деньги и имущество, плевать на то, кому достанется компания. Ему просто нужно было куда-то девать свое время, а с подмоченной репутацией его никуда не брали. Дереку даже жить было негде, осталась только малышка Камаро.   
И вот он сидит на обочине жизни, все также погруженный в свои проблемы. Колючий, ненавидящий себя и весь мир. Хотелось кричать до боли в горле, до сорванного голоса, до спертости в легких. Хотелось сбить руки в кровь о ближайшую твердую поверхность. И Дерек сделал это. Но что дальше — понятия не имел. Может, стоило попытаться поплакать, но он не умел. Даже на похоронах своей семьи не проронил ни слезинки.

ㅤㅤПотому потерянный и никому не нужный Дерек Хейл сидел на скамейке в парке. Сидел, понуро глядя в одну точку. Он обдумывал возможности покончить с собой, потому что… а что еще делать? В голове стоял странный образ из какого-то старого фильма, когда кто-то на крутой тачке красиво летит в закат. С обрыва. Чтобы в лепешку. Сразу и наверняка. Дерек пытался рассмотреть другие варианты, но они казались ему унизительными, будто он кисейная барышня, бесхребетный слизняк. У Дерека достаточно сил, чтобы бороться, чтобы мама даже на том свете гордилась им. Вот только что есть силы без цели? Без связующего звена. Без того, за что можно зацепиться, чтобы бороться.

ㅤㅤ— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? — раздался голос рядом с Дереком. Он поднял взгляд и увидел молодого курносого паренька с живыми и яркими глазами. Глазами, которым он позавидовал. Не из-за красоты или цвета, а из-за той жизни и огня, которые сверкали в них.

ㅤㅤДерек неопределенно мотнул головой, ничего не сказав. Он посчитал такой ответ достаточным. Подумал, что сейчас вновь останется один и будет размышлять над тем, с какого обрыва ему хотелось бы…

ㅤㅤ— Не, чувак, серьезно! У тебя такой вид, будто ты в мире зомби-апокалипсиса остался последним человеком на земле. И хотя ты реально можешь крошить всю нежить вокруг, у тебя это круто очень получалось бы с такими руками, но ты как-то устал от всей этой херни и решил вскинуть лапки.

ㅤㅤДерек вновь посмотрел на парня. Тот, судя по его виду, занимался пробежкой. А еще любил нести какую-то чушь. Зомби-апокалипсис? Серьезно?

ㅤㅤ— Что? Я воняю? Надеюсь, что не воняю. Я вылил на себя чуть ли не весь тюбик олдспайса, чтобы не распугивать окружающих. Хотя даже в лучшие времена, моя подруга Лидия утверждает, что я самый настоящий скунс. Гадко, правда? Я вот свой запах не ощущаю. Потому не могу сделать какие-то выводы, понимаешь? И это стало какой-то манией. Наверное, стоит использовать меньше олдспайса. Хотя я отклонился от темы. Так о чем мы?

ㅤㅤ— У тебя комплексы на этот счет? Из-за Лидии и запаха, — спросил Дерек. Идиотский вопрос. Он просто возник в голове и сам сорвался с языка.

ㅤㅤ— Эмм… — паренек задумался, то ли смутился, — не уверен. Лидс отличная. И я даже был влюблен в нее с детского сада или даже раньше, но не ей меня нюхать, чувак. Понимаешь, о чем я? Не то, чтобы у меня кто-то был, чтобы делать это. Просто… У нее есть Джексон. Да и история уже похоронена под огромным слоем пыли. А так… Знаешь, ты прав. В этом может быть моя проблема. Хотя, чаще мне говорят, что все мои сложности от того, что я слишком много болтаю. Но в болтовне ведь нет ничего скверного. Временами меня заносит, но я могу и интересные вещи рассказывать. Я, в конце концов, умный. И чувство юмора есть. Вполне допустимо любить человека, который милый и умный, и тебе с ним весело, но не обращать внимания на его запах.

ㅤㅤДерек слушал, молча, не перебивал. Так шла секунда за секундой, а парень все трепался и трепался. Делился чем-то важным, но все вместе это звучало как жуткая ахинея. В какой-то момент Хейл просто не выдержал. Он рассмеялся. Громко, несколько хрипло, чуть запрокинув голову. Это смутило паренька. Или сбило с толку. В любом случае, итогом стало его молчание.

ㅤㅤ— Как тебя зовут? — улыбнувшись спросил Дерек. Его улыбка была искренней и теплой. Потому что он очень давно так не веселился.

ㅤㅤ— Ого! Чувак, да ты горячий, когда улыбаешься! Нет, в твоей хмурости тоже есть определенный шарм, но когда ты вот такой вот… Это просто вау! — поделился впечатлениями незнакомец, а потом, спохватившись, представился, — меня зовут Стайлз. Вонючка Стайлз Стилински. Он же Мистер Я-Не-В-Силах-Удержать-Язык-За-Зубами.  
Дерек медленно поднялся, все еще улыбаясь. Внутри разливалось такое тепло, будто он оказался дома. В те времена, когда его семья еще была жива, когда каждый болтал о чем-то своем, подтрунивая над остальными.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек Хейл, — представился он, протягивая руку. — Мистер Горячая Штучка, обладатель титула Самая Хмурая Рожа 2019.

ㅤㅤ— Ничего себе! Ты умеешь шутить? Ущипните меня кто-нибудь! Этот парень с трагичными бровями, которые способны сыграть Гамлета, умеет шутить! — отозвался Стайлз, пожимая ладонь своего нового знакомого, — Чувак, вот это новости! И... Ауч! Это было больно!

ㅤㅤ— Ты сам попросил тебя ущипнуть, — пояснил Дерек. — А еще знаешь что? — он перешел на шепот.

ㅤㅤСтайлз отрицательно помотал головой и нахмурился, настораживаясь. Похоже, даже у такого добросердечного болтуна оставались зачатки здравого смысла и чувства самосохранения. Но когда Дерек поманил его пальцем в немой просьбе подойти поближе, Стайлз окинул взглядом парк, удостоверившись, что они здесь не одни. Что в случае чего будет кого позвать на помощь. А затем он подошел, склоняясь, чтобы услышать то, чем хотел поделиться его новый знакомый.

ㅤㅤДерек рывком притянул к себе Стайлза, заключая парнишку в подобие объятий. Тот замер, шокированный такими действиями. Но еще сильнее его потрясли те слова, которые прошептал ему на ухо Хейл:

ㅤㅤ— Ты роскошно пахнешь. И дело не в олдспайс. Забей на Лидию.

ㅤㅤДерек отстранился, сообщив:

ㅤㅤ— Возможно, ее Джексон подговорил.

ㅤㅤСтайлз открыл рот, а затем закрыл его, размышляя об этой теории. Когда же он вновь поднял глаза, то Дерек протянул ему свой телефон и спросил:

ㅤㅤ— Оставишь свой номер?

ㅤㅤ— Зачем?

ㅤㅤ— Хочу пригласить тебя на свидание.

ㅤㅤ— Ты? Мистер Я-Пылаю-Жарче-Чем-Джонни-Сторм? На свидание с таким, как я? Мы же из разных лиг. Где ты, а где так себе Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Просто запиши свой номер.

ㅤㅤСтайлз открыл рот, желая высказаться на этот счет, но заткнулся, не желая выставлять себя в дурном свете. Эта черта подкупила Дерека еще сильнее, потому что они оба были по-своему сломаны. Кто-то отталкивал людей под грузом собственных комплексов, кто-то… просто был пустышкой. Человеком без цели. Без чего-то ценного в жизни. И если изначально Стайлз просто дал ему нужный толчок, напомнил, что Хейл не из тех, кто сдается без боя, то теперь он же дал ему и цель. Дерек решил во что бы то ни стало помочь этому пареньку, чтобы он перестал принижать и научился ценить себя.

ㅤㅤ— Давай же. Меня ждут зомби из мира постапокалипсиса, которых я должен сокрушить, — улыбнулся Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Черт. Чувак, когда ты делаешь такое лицо, тебе трудно в чем-либо отказать, — пробормотал Стайлз, вбивая свой номер.

ㅤㅤ— Я запомню это, — пообещал Хейл забирая телефон. — До встречи, Стайлз.

ㅤㅤТот глуповато, но счастливо улыбался.

ㅤㅤ— Увидимся, Большой парень, — попрощался он, глядя Дереку вслед.

ㅤㅤПожалуй, это было хорошее утро. Даже отличное. Что для Стайлза Стилински, который начал ценить ранние пробежки. Что для малышки Камаро, запчасти которой не будут рассыпаны по Гранд Каньону или куда там собирался ехать Дерек. Что для Хейла, который нашел ту самую цель, за которую решил зацепиться.


End file.
